Twilight 25 round 6
by dontrun
Summary: 25 Prompts, 25 short stories. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by TwiDi  
><strong>

**Rated M for prompts to come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 1-Airport<strong>

**Pairing Charlie/Bella**

It has been three years since my baby had been home and I couldn't wait to see her. I still can't believe she is finally coming home… to stay. When Renee took her away—before she could even walk—I felt like my world had ended. Now, I'm finally getting a chance to be her dad.

Thankfully, my flighty ex-wife remarried.

The sight of her walking towards me took my breath away.

"Hey, Char… Dad," she greets. And I hold back a sigh at the way she says 'hello'. Hopefully soon she won't hesitate to call me Dad.

"Hey, Bells."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by TwiDi  
><strong>

**Rated M for prompts to come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 2- Ballet Studio<strong>

**Pairing-Cullens/Bella**

"Why did Alice buy a ballet studio when she doesn't even _know_ anything about ballet?" Edward groans.

"Hush, son, you know she plans on renovating it into her own design business," Carlisle tells his youngest son, and I can't hold back my giggle.

"Alice bought this place because her high school bully owned it and ran it into the ground. Alice's revenge was buying it to make a success out of it in order to rub it in Lauren's face," I tell them.

"Yep, while I roll in the dough, she'll be waiting tables at the diner." Alice laughs evilly


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by TwiDi  
><strong>

**Rated M for prompts to come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 3- Bedroom<strong>

**Pairing Bella/Edward**

Boys are nasty. Oh, they can put on a good show. Showering regularly, wearing clean pressed clothes… But once you go into their domain, you realize that it is just that. A show.

Like the first time you walk into your boyfriend's bedroom and you see those clean clothes all over the place, what looks to be either a sandwich from months ago sitting on the floor under said clothes. Yep, boys are nasty.

"Edward, when was the last time you cleaned your room?" Looking sheepishly at me, he gives a small nervous grin.

"Christmas."

"Six months ago, seriously?"

"Yep."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by TwiDi  
><strong>

**Rated M for prompts to come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 15. Island<strong>

**Pairing E/B**

Sunburn. I got freaking sunburn.

Our senior class trip to Hawaii was turning to shit. First Jess threw up on the plane. Alice and Rose were fighting for some reason. My plan to lose my virginity was kaboshed by the sun. Ok, so it might have been the fact I fell asleep in the sun, but I'm still blaming the sun.

"Bella, I have the lidocaine spray." My sweet hypochondriac-always-prepared boyfriend offers me heaven in a can.

"I love you," I whisper, and he laughs.

"I love you too, my red lobster," He tells me, and I roll my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by TwiDi  
><strong>

**Rated M for prompts to come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 17. Italy<strong>

**Pairing E/B**

Mmmm back rubbage. Ung! That feels so good.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, baby." His wonderful lotion-soaked hands misting over my legs, and I think I just came.

"Edward, it's a sprained ankle. I'll be fine." I tell him, and he hums. "God, that feels so good."

"At least you didn't drink the water."

"Baby, this Italy water is safe here."

"That's what they want you to believe," he says, all serious. I try to remind myself that my husband is a doctor, and not a conspiracy nut case, but it's so hard when he goes on like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by TwiDi  
><strong>

**Rated M for prompts to come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 21. Police Station<strong>

**Pairing N/A**

"So let me get this straight. The night before your wedding, you got arrested by your future father-in-law?" Alice laughs on the other end of the line, and I can barely hold back my groan. Damn sisters.

"Alice, just get down here with our bail money. Your husband is about to climb the walls and Emmett has befriended a cross-dressing hooker!"

"I'll be there in a few," she promises, still laughing.

Deputy Mark leads me back to the cell, locks me back in and then pulls out a camera. "Smile, guys. Charlie wants this for his wallpaper."

"Fuck my life."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by TwiDi  
><strong>

**Rated M for prompts to come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 24. Sporting Goods Store<strong>

**Pairing Mike/Jessica/Bella**

Jessica was rambling on and on about something or other, probably her hair, but all I could here was that 'waaa waa waaa' ala Charlie Brown. I had something better to look at. Bella Swan was stocking shelves in jeans that cupped her sweet butt so well.

"Are you even listening to me, Mike?" My on-and-off-again girlfriend demands, and I nod.

"Sure, babe." And she starts blabbering on and on again.

_That's right, Bella, reach up to that top shelf_. A sliver of pale skin taunts me.

Boing!

"Uh, Jess, I need to go to the bathroom… be right back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by TwiDi**

**Rated M for prompts to come.**

**Please remember if you have private messages disabled I can not respond to your questions  
><strong>

* * *

><p>05. Café<p>

"Hurry up before someone catches us," Brady grumbles beside me.

"Shut up or you'll draw attention to us," I hiss back at him.

"Seth, if Sam or Jake finds out that we're here and what we are doing…" Collin trails off.

"You three are idiots," Leah tells us, plopping down beside me, "anyone who becomes e-mail buddies with members of that blood-sucking Volturi coven has to have a screw loose."

"Shut up, Leah," I growl at my sister. Who is she to judge me? Alec and I have a lot in common; like overbearing sisters. We bonded. So sue me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by TwiDi**

**Rated M for prompts to come.**

* * *

><p>14. Hospital<p>

I smelled her before I even saw her come into view. My beautiful Esme bringing me 'lunch'. Grinning at the thought of what lunch generally entailed. Hopefully, she is feeling frisky and we can continue the defilement of my office.

"Carlisle," she breathes as I pull her into my arms.

"Hello, love." I kiss her nose gently.

…

"We have an issue at home," she tells me as we are putting our clothing back on. "Rose took apart Bella's truck and refuses to tell Edward where she put the parts."

And there went my post sex high. Damn vampire kids.


	10. Chapter 10

04. Book Store

"Jazzy, I saw it and we have to go!" She squeals at a sound level which only can be heard by vampires and dogs.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Emmett's buying slash porn to put in Edward's room to embarrass him when Bella comes to visit. She'll see it and she'll either run thinking he's secretly gay, or that he's trying to initiate her into some weird vampire sex cult. Either way it doesn't end well, they break up, Bella goes nuts and Edward goes to the Volturi to end himself."

"Damn it, Emmett." Freaking cockblock! Alice was giving him a kick ass blowjob before the idiot struck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by TwiDi**

**Rated M for prompts to come.**

* * *

><p>25. Tent<p>

Mike's eyes widened when he saw Edward walk in behind me at his store. He probably heard about the "family" camping trip we were all taking this weekend. Why Charlie thought it would be a good idea for all of us to go together and bond is beyond me. Ewww camping. Of course, he doesn't know that the Cullens' camping trips are generally hunting trips where they suck blood from unsuspecting animals.

"Can I help you, guys?" Mike, the always eager puppy, asks us.

"I need the strongest tent you have. Bullet proof, if possible," Edward demands. Stupid-over-protective-sexy-as-hell vampire boyfriend.


End file.
